1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to storing an image file and more particularly, to updating a photographed picture using information about a current time.
2. Discussion of the Background
A related image saving scheme may store, in a buffer, image data that is acquired using a camera mounted in or on a mobile phone, and may store the stored image data as an image file.
A related image synthesizing scheme may generate a static image by synthesizing the stored image data with a different image. The related image synthesizing scheme may perform synthesis by classifying separate images into multiple layers, and by arranging each layer at a selected position.
In addition, according to the related art, global positioning system (GPS) position information and additional data such as a time when a picture is photographed, a text, and the like may be added to a static image and thereby may be stored as an image file. Additional information about individual objects may not be stored. Accordingly, there are some constraints on applying an individual image synthesis scheme with respect to each object.